First 9
The First 9 were the founding members of SAMCRO. The remaining living founding members wear a patch on their cut that says 'First 9'. Known First 9 Members John 'JT' Teller Status: Deceased John Teller was the founder and president of SAMCRO. Murdered by Clay Morrow and Gemma Teller. First husband of Gemma Teller-Morrow and father of Jackson Teller and Thomas Teller. Clarence 'Clay' Morrow Status: Deceased ''Clay was one of the original 9, but not a "founding member". In season 4 "Family Recipe", Clay mentions that Piney sponsored him when he was originally patched in. Clay became the president of SAMCRO after John Teller's murder, and remained so until ousted by Jax in the season 4 finale, "To Be". Clay was the last of the first 9 to join. Clay Morrow is personally responsible for the deaths of three (that we know about thus far) of the First 9 ("Piney" Winston, J.T. Teller and Keith McGee). Piermont 'Piney' Winston ''Status: Deceased One of the co-founders of SAMCRO along with his best friend, John Teller. Piney was the father of Opie. He was murdered by Clay Morrow after attempting to blackmail him into stop moving drugs. Keith McGee Status: Deceased After being a founding member of SAMCRO Keith moved to Belfast where he became the president of SAMBEL. He was then killed by Clay Morrow later in Season 3 for betraying the club. Lenny 'The Pimp' Janowitz Status: Alive He was the 3rd member of the Sons of Anarchy MC. Former Seargant-At-Arms under John Teller. Currently imprisoned at Stockton State Prison for supposedly killing three ATF agents. Lenny had served in Vietnam at the same time JT and Piney were. They were in different outfits, but met up after missions. After his return stateside, he was disappointed like the others, not being able to find work, or be accepted into college. Despite his obsession with body building, he succumbed to his two pack a day cigarette habit and contracted throat cancer, resulting in his voice box (larynx) being removed. Wally Grazer Status: Deceased He was the 5th member of the Sons of Anarchy MC in 1968. A drifter by choice by the time he hooked up with SOA he already had deep connections to every nitty and gritty part of Redwood County. He was a valuable asset. Thomas 'Uncle Tom' Whitney Status: Deceased He was the 6th member of the Sons of Anarchy MC after Wally Grazer introduced him to the club. Holds the unofficial record for "most stolen anything" in the SOA lore. Stabbed to death in prison. Had a big ol' dick Chico Vellenueva Status: Deceased Chico was the daredevil of SOA. He first met the MC in 1968. Chico was the first Hispanic member of SOA and provided them with a liaison between the Mayans and SOA. Otto 'L'il Killer' Moran Status: Deceased. Not to be confused with "Big Otto" Delany. Found floating in the river in 1985, foul play suspected. He was 5'7 on a good day and got the nickname 'Lil' Killer' because it is rumored he once killed a 300 lb man with his bare hands during a fist fight. Category:MC culture Category:First 9